


Hi, I'm Your New Roommate

by Katcher



Series: College Courses [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, College, College AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt asking for a college AU fic where Misty and Cordelia are roommates. It will have a slow build,but I promise it'll be cute and fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia sat back from her desk and sighed happily. It had taken an hour, but everything was finally unpacked and organized. Her bed was made perfectly and her desk was just as she liked it. She glanced to the other half of the room and rolled her eyes.

“Classes haven’t even started yet and this girl is already late,” Cordelia shifted her eyes back to her desk and grabbed the novel she was currently reading. She toed her shoes off and climbed up into her lofted bed to read it, “I just hope she knows how to be quiet.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty stepped out of the elevator on the sixth floor of the dorm building and huffed. She momentarily sat her bags down and pushed her wild hair out of her face, “I know I had a hair tie earlier,” She searched her wrists and pockets before sighing and picking her things up. She made her way down the hallway, “611, 612, 613, 614!” She pulled her newly issued key out and maneuvered her things into one hand to unlock the door and pushed it open. She dropped everything by the empty bed and looked up to see another teenage girl on the top of the other bed looking down at her with a large book in her hand, “Sorry I’m late. Traffic was hell.” 

The other girl nodded and Misty finally located a hair tie and pulled her hair up off of her neck and shoulders, “Hi, I’m Misty,” The girl climbed down the bed and sat her book down before extending her hand.

“Cordelia,” Misty grinned and turned back to her things, “Umm. So, what’s your major?” Cordelia sounded unsure and Misty felt the same way. She didn’t know how to make small talk with the girl either.

“Animal science and agriculture. Yours?” Cordelia bit her lip.

“Chemistry and a minor in botany,” Misty grinned and nodded. Cordelia studied the girl as she began to unpack. She seemed to have a type of “hippie” flair, not that Cordelia would mind that if the girl could be quiet enough to let her get her work done. Misty had long wild blonde curls and big blue eyes and if she’d been anyone else but her roommate, Cordelia would have had an instant crush on her. The girl had on a pair of green denim shorts and a white tank top with the words “Thunder Only Happens When It’s Raining” in black writing on the front of it. Cordelia bit her lip. Not many people still actively listened to Fleetwood Mac or Stevie for that matter, “Umm. Do you need some help?” 

Misty turned back around and shook her head, “No, but thanks!” Cordelia nodded and sat down at her desk and picked her book back up. About an hour later, Misty’s shuffling stopped. Cordelia placed her bookmark and spun around in her desk chair. Misty was hanging up a few dresses and tops and her side of the room was finished. It wasn’t exactly neat but Cordelia wouldn’t say it was entirely messy either. She could live with it. She shook her head at the sight of a Fleetwood Mac poster and noticed a few potted plants on the girl’s desk as well. 

Misty turned back around and met her gaze, “Do ya know where the bookstore is? There are still a few I gotta get,” Cordelia shook her head.

“No, I haven’t explored yet either.. Would you mind if I came with you? At least I won’t feel completely hopeless if I get lost?”

“Sure!” Cordelia stood and grabbed her book list, room key, student ID, and her wallet. Misty grabbed her things as well and the two of them made their way down to the first floor after locking the dorm room.

oooOOooOOooo

“Ya know.. The campus didn’t look this big online,” Cordelia nodded, “I swear I need a shirt that says “Hey. I’m a freshman. If I look lost, I am,” Cordelia snorted lightly and Misty grinned, “It should not be this hard ta find a book store.”

“It’s behind you! Welcome to college!” The two of them watched a boy walk past them. He’d said the words without ever looking up from his text message. They turned and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

“How much longer would it have taken us to realize that?”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia huffed for the fourth time trying to convey to the girl on the other side of the room that she wanted to sleep. She admitted to herself that she was being pretty passive but it was also after one in the morning and she wasn’t exactly a night owl, “Misty?” The girl looked up from her laptop, “Can you turn that light out?” Misty nodded.

“Yeah, sorry,” She flipped her desk lamp off, “Is the light from the computer okay?” Cordelia nodded and turned back over to finally get some sleep, “Night.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes but uttered a good night back to the girl anyway.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke the next morning and sat up in her bed rubbing at her eyes. She looked over to the other bed and saw Misty sleeping sprawled out on the mattress with her wild hair fanned out over the pillow. She glanced at the clock and grimaced. It was ten. She never slept past nine; it must have been how late she’d stayed up. 

Cordelia climbed down as quietly as she could and pulled on a black top and a floral skirt. She slid her feet into little black flats and moved to the small sink in the room to brush her hair and teeth. She reached for her brush and knocked a bottle of perfume over. She tensed to listen and see if she woke the girl but didn’t hear her move. She propped the bottle back up and turned around. Misty hadn’t even stirred. Cordelia just shook her head and brushed her hair out before brushing her teeth.

She ran eye liner over her lids and blinked on some mascara before deciding that was enough for the day. She glanced back to Misty who was still sleeping heavily before grabbing her ID and keys and heading out of the room to get breakfast.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia headed back to the dorm thirty minutes later. She entered the room and found Misty still asleep. She checked her schedule. They definitely had convocation for freshmen today, “Misty,” The girl didn’t stir and Cordelia raised an eyebrow. She tried again louder this time, “Misty,” She still didn’t move and Cordelia sighed. She looked around and saw the girl still had a playlist pulled up on her laptop screen. Cordelia pulled the ear buds out and hit play with it on full blast. 

Misty finally shifted when the song reached the chorus and opened her eyes, “Is that my laptop?”

“Yes. I couldn’t get you to wake up. We have a meeting in twenty five minutes,” Misty nodded and sat up pushing wild hair out of her face.

“Thanks,” Cordelia just nodded and picked her book up as the girl got down from her bed, “How long have ya been up?”

“About forty minutes,” Misty nodded and got dressed quickly. She left the room and came back a few minutes after using the restroom down the hallway. She brushed her teeth and her hair as best as she could before huffing and pulling it up into a ponytail. Cordelia bit back her laugh, the girl’s hair looked like a lot to have to put up with, “You ready to go now?” Misty nodded and the two of them left the room for the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

“That was borin’,” Cordelia sat her keys down and looked back at Misty.

“It wasn’t supposed to be entertaining. It was supposed to be informational.”

“But still. That was the longest forty-five minutes of my life,” Cordelia just rolled her eyes as she turned back to her desk, “I could still be sleepin’.”

Cordelia turned back to the girl in disbelief, “Are you kidding?” Misty looked at her and shook her head slowly.

“It’s not even twelve yet,” Cordelia raised her eyebrows, “What?”

“Nothing,” She shook her head and grabbed her book before sitting down to read. ‘How in the world did we ever get paired up as roommates?’

oooOOooOOooo

“Are ya hungry?” Cordelia looked up from her book about an hour later and saw the girl looking at her, “I was gonna get lunch. Ya wanna come?” Cordelia sat her book down and nodded. She grabbed her things and followed the girl from the room.

They entered the nearest dining hall and had their IDs swiped. The two of them walked through the dining hall and selected what they wanted before heading to a table to sit together and eat. Cordelia sat down with a plate of pasta and looked at Misty with wide eyes when the girl sat down three slices of pizza along with another plate that held a burger and fries. Misty caught her gaze and laughed.

“I forgot ya’d never seen me eat before.. Ya’ll get used ta it,” Cordelia just nodded slowly and forked a bite of her lunch. Over the course of fifteen minutes, Cordelia watched wide eyed as Misty downed all of the food she put on the table.

“I just didn’t think you could actually do it,” Misty looked up, “I mean.. Where the hell did you put all of it?” The wild blonde laughed and shrugged, “Have you always eaten that much?” Misty raised an eyebrow and Cordelia blushed, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to sound rude.”

“Ya didn’t. I just forget that people have that reaction ta me eatin’ that much sometimes.. Yeah, I’ve always “eaten as much as a hungry gator” as my mama put it,” Cordelia grinned at that and nodded, “I think I saw a frozen yogurt machine,” Cordelia watched the girl stand and walk away. She pulled her phone out and saw a text from her aunt.

‘Everything okay, Delia?’ She grinned at the woman’s caring and texted back.

‘Everything’s great, Aunt Stephanie.. I think my roommate might be your biggest fan.’ She hit send and saw Misty coming back with two cones of chocolate frozen yogurt. She sat down and extended one to Cordelia who looked at her confused, “Aren’t both of those for you?”

Misty laughed, “No, this one’s for ya. Ya eat chocolate right?” Cordelia looked back to the desert before nodding and taking it from the girl.

“Thanks,” Misty nodded and Cordelia heard her phone beep.

‘Is she? Well, let me know if you want to have some fun with her later. I’m more than willing to help.’ Cordelia grinned and texted back her thanks.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia got up that night and grabbed her caddy filled with her shampoo, conditioner, and soaps. She opened her closet and also grabbed a towel and her bathrobe before leaving the room and Misty who was on her laptop behind.

Halfway through her shower she heard someone else come in and get in a shower a few away from her. The water started up and she heard shuffling before someone turned their phone on to play music. She rolled her eyes as she recognized the song as one of Fleetwood Mac’s. She was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when she heard the wild haired girl add her voice to the mix. She listened as she conditioned her hair and had to admit that Misty’s voice was nice. She rinsed all of that out of her hair before shutting the water off and grabbing her towel. 

She made her way back to her room and got dressed quickly in silk pajama shorts and the matching top. She was brushing her damp hair out when Misty walked into the room still humming “Rhiannon”. She grinned at Cordelia and sat her things down before opening a drawer and grabbing her pajama clothes. 

The girl threw on a pair of boxers and a tank top and ran a brush through her wild hair before climbing up into her bed. Cordelia turned off the light and climbed up into her own. She heard a “good night” thrown her way and grinned slightly.

“Good night, Misty.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke earlier the next morning. She was happy to find that it was only eight thirty and got up to get dressed and ready for the day. She headed down the hallway to use the restroom and when she came back in the room, Misty was sat up in bed rubbing at her eyes, “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“Hmm? Oh, no. I didn’t stay up half the night so I guess I don’t gotta sleep half the day,” Cordelia giggled and nodded.

“Well, I was going to get breakfast. Do you want to come?” Misty nodded and jumped down off the bed. Cordelia watched her with wide eyes but the wild blonde didn’t notice. She pulled a t-shirt on top of her tank top and pulled on a pair of denim shorts before turning back to the girl. Cordelia nodded and followed her out of the room.

oooOOooOOooo

“Do you want to go see what’s going on in the Union?” Misty looked up and nodded, “There’s supposed to be something every day until classes start,” Misty nodded again and the two of them made their way across the campus to the Student Union. It was loud inside and Cordelia pointed to the stairs that led to the second floor where a game day had been set up. The two of them joined a game that needed more players.

A boy their age was already there and another girl too. They explained the rules of the game and Misty and Cordelia nodded along. Basically, two people would play at once. They would each draw a card with a character or historical figure on it. Then, a card would be flipped with an action on it and you had to argue why your person would be better at the action. Cordelia pulled a card first and the boy pulled his too.

The girl at the table, whose name was Kayla, flipped the action card, “Okay, it’s kayaking,” Cordelia sat her card down since she had to go first.

“So, umm, Barbie would be good at this because what can’t she do at this point? I mean, I’m sure there was an outdoorsmen Barbie released at some point. And it’s pretty accepted that she’s also good with nature and animals-”

“Time. Ethan, your turn,” The boy nodded and sat his card down.

“King Kong would be good at this because he’s really strong. He would be able to propel his kayak really far and not have to rely on the current. He could push off of rocks and never get stuck-”

“Time. Argument?”

“It would take an extremely large kayak for us to even be able to see if King Kong could in fact do that. There would never be a kayak big enough for that.”

“Barbie’s too girly. She’d just break,” Cordelia scrunched her nose up and Kayla finally announced the end of the round. She looked to Misty to help her judge and they both pointed to Cordelia. She grinned and the game went on from there.


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia was sat reading in her room the next day when Misty walked in and sat her keys down, “So.. Classes start tomorrow,” Cordelia looked up and nodded. She was nervous too, “Have ya gone and found your classrooms yet?” Cordelia nodded, “Do ya know where the Psych buildin’ is? It’s the only one I couldn’t find?”

“Yeah. I had to ask an older student. It’s not its own building. It’s the bottom level of one of the residence halls,” Misty looked confused, “I was about to go get lunch anyway, I’ll show you.”

“Thanks,” Misty followed Cordelia across the campus and she pointed to a residence hall.

“They host classes on the first floor of this building and students actually live on the second, third, and forth floors,” Misty nodded her understanding, “I’d say go find your classroom but it looks like there’s something going on in the lobby.. There weren’t many classrooms in that building though so just get here a few minutes early the first time,” Misty nodded again, “Have you eaten lunch yet?”

“No, I was comin’ ta see if ya wanted ta come with me,” Misty blushed lightly and Cordelia bit her lip. She nodded and the two of them made their way to the dining hall.

oooOOooOOooo

“Yes, Aunt Stephanie, I’m fine,” Cordelia rolled her eyes and Misty giggled from where she was perched on her bed with her laptop, “Yes, I’m doing more than just reading,” Misty raised an eyebrow and Cordelia pursed her lips playfully, “Jeez. Yes, I’ll call more often... Bye, love you too,” She hung the phone up and looked up to an amused Misty, “What? She’s just over protective. She has been since I was little,” Misty raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“You’re still little,” She stuck her tongue out at the wild blonde and Misty giggled.

“I can’t help how short I am, or how much taller you are than me,” Cordelia stood and grabbed her shower caddy and other things before leaving the room to take a shower.

“She’s darn cute.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty groaned as the light shown through the window in their room, “Turn the sun down, Delia,” Cordelia grinned in amusement and turned around from where she was brushing her hair in the mirror to look up at the wild blonde who had thrown a pillow over her face.

“That’s nature’s way of telling you to get up,” Misty groaned again, “What are you going to do tomorrow when you have class in the morning?”

“My first class ain’t ‘til eleven,” Cordelia rolled her eyes playfully. She should have known, “Wait. Are ya actually takin’ mornin’ classes?” Misty was now looking over at the other girl and she met her eyes in the mirror.

“Yes. I have my two classes for tomorrow before lunch. My second one lets out at eleven thirty,” Misty raised her eyebrows, “I like to get things done and then have the rest of the day to do whatever else I need to do. What time are your classes?”

“Well, the one is at eleven. And the other isn’t until six thirty tomorrow evenin’,” Cordelia nodded slowly, “I just hate gettin’ up early,” Cordelia nodded again once again wondering how they got paired up as roommates, “I guess I’ll get up now… Have ya had breakfast?”

“I was getting ready to go now. Do you want to come with me?”

“If it’s food, I’m there.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So,” Cordelia looked up from her book, “Are ya nervous too, or?” Cordelia sighed in relief.

“I’m so nervous. What if I get lost or what if I say something wrong?”  
“That’s exactly what I was thinkin’!” Cordelia nodded, “Honestly, I feel better knowin’ I’m not the only one,” Cordelia nodded in agreement, “In all reality, we’ll probably be fine.. But I’m still real nervous.”

“Me too,” Misty bit her lip, “You’re right though. We’ll be fine,” Misty nodded, “I hope so anyway.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia got up early the next morning when the alarm on her phone went off. She could already feel her nerves in her stomach as she crawled down from the bed and tried to will them away. She made her way to her closet and selected a dark red flowy top and black skinny jeans to pair with it. She threw the clothes on and pulled out her black loafers to pair with the ensemble. She made sure to be as quiet as possible as she brushed her teeth and hair.. Not that anything could actually wake Misty up. 

Cordelia grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder before grabbing her ID and keys and leaving the room, “Here goes nothing.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia reentered the dorm room and sighed to herself. Her classes had gone well and she was now done for the day. There were a few things she needed from the bookstore but she’d decided to get them when she left to get lunch. She sat down at her desk and pulled her laptop out to kill some time. Around twelve, Misty walked in the room and put her book bag down. Cordelia turned and the wild blonde grinned at her.

“How’d classes go for ya?” Cordelia nodded.

“Pretty well. Yours?”

“Great. She gave us a syllabus and then talked about different gardenin’ tools for the rest of the hour,” Misty rolled her eyes and Cordelia giggled.

“Do you want to come with me to get lunch? I also need to run to the bookstore after,” Misty nodded and pulled out a piece of paper.

“Yeah, there are a few thin’s I still need ta get too.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia sat down at a table with her plate. She’d selected chicken strips and watched as Misty sat down across from her with chicken strips, fries, pizza, and onion rings. Misty grinned at the girl’s look of wonder and just shrugged before digging in. Cordelia shook her head and ate her own lunch.

“So, what classes did ya have this mornin’?”

“I had basic algebra, I took calculus in high school and I swore I’d never put myself through that again,” Misty giggled and nodded, “And I had my botany class after that,” Misty nodded again, “So did you have an agriculture class this morning?”

“Yeah, basic gardenin’,” Cordelia nodded. She heard her phone ring and rolled her eyes as “Seven Wonders” started playing. She fished it out and noticed Misty’s large grin at the music.

“Hello?” She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her lunch, “I’m eating lunch, Aunt Stephanie… Chicken. Why?... Well, it was a weird question… Yes, it was… I’m not going to argue with you. You’re worse than a child.. I am not like Fiona,” Cordelia looked a little hurt here and Misty furrowed her eyebrows slightly, “I know you didn’t mean it. I’m sorry I snapped… Yes, you can visit if you want. Just let me know beforehand so I can run some damage control… I love you too,” She put her phone back in her pocket and looked up at the girl across from her.

“She seems nice,” Cordelia bit her lip to keep her smile from blooming too widely across her face.

“She is. You’d like her,” Misty nodded and Cordelia just grinned at the thought of Misty actually meeting the woman. Hell, she was wearing a shirt with her face on it right now, “Are you going home for Labor Day weekend?”

“No, I don’t think so. It’s in what? Two weeks?” Cordelia nodded, “I’ll probably just stay here. What about ya?”

“I’m staying here. I think she wants to visit and I’m pretty sure campus will be kind of empty that weekend so maybe she can come then,” Misty nodded confusedly and Cordelia just shrugged before going back to her lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

The two girls made it through their first week and it was now Saturday morning. Cordelia woke up around nine and got down before heading to the bathroom down the hallway. She came back and got dressed and did her morning routine before finally hearing Misty start to stir. She looked up and watched blue eyes blink a few times before she groaned. Cordelia just laughed and took a seat in her desk chair.

“It’s the weekend,” Cordelia bit her lip, “I shouldn’t be up this early,” She raised her eyebrows, “You’re a bad influence on me. I never used ta go ta bed before two in the mornin’ and I never get up before lunch,” Cordelia did giggle at that and Misty finally sat up and rubbed at her eyes, “I guess one good thin’ about gettin’ up in time for breakfast is… Well, breakfast,” Cordelia giggled.

“So are you actually going to get up then?” Misty nodded and jumped down before leaving the room to use the restroom, “How in the world?”

oooOOooOOooo

“You want to go see what’s going on on the front lawn?” Misty looked up from her laptop and nodded to the girl, “I mean, there’s probably not much but we’ve been in this room all day,” Misty grinned.

“They have an amazin’ garden out there,” Cordelia grinned and followed the girl from the dorm. They talked as they walked together and let the sun beat down on them, “So is your aunt your mother’s sister or your father’s?”

“Neither,” Misty raised an eyebrow, “She’s a close family friend and I got confused when I was little and she loved it when I called her my aunt so it just stuck. My mother hated it, but I love Aunt Stephanie so,” Misty nodded, “Fiona always was kind of dramatic.”

“Fiona’s your mother?” Cordelia nodded, “What’s she do?” Cordelia snorted out a laugh and answered Misty.

“She doesn’t do anything. She travels a lot and drinks a lot. She doesn’t work because she was the sole descendant of a large sum of familial money,” Misty nodded, “Stephanie sort of became my “mother” when I was younger,” Misty grinned, “What about you? What’s your family like?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Cordelia looked up at her, “I mean, I do. It’s just been a while,” She got a nod from Cordelia, “They were real religious people, and I’m just not. Ya know?” Cordelia nodded to her, “They didn’t too much like that and they were never real nice ta me anyway. I took the first opportunity I got and left,” Cordelia listened intently as the girl spoke and brushed her finger tips over a flower petal where they were now stood in the garden, “In a way, I guess we’re kinda alike.”

“I guess we are.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Why are they being so loud? It’s two thirty in the morning. Go be loud in your own room,” Misty giggled from her place on her bed where her phone was still lighting up her face, “I mean, some people are trying to sleep and I get that it’s the weekend, but jeez,” Misty just sat up and looked over at the girl who had picked her phone up to look at the time, “Also, who texts someone at two? It’ll have to wait, Aunt Stephanie.”

“Ya want me ta go tell ‘em ta be quiet,” Cordelia shook her head. They heard one girl shriek and another yell about her dropping her mac and cheese, “Are they drunk?”

“Sounds like it,” Misty giggled and they got quiet again to listen to the conversation outside.

“We’re going out motherfucker!”

“What?”

“I said, ‘We are going out MOTHER FUCKER,” The girl made sure to enunciate each word this time and Cordelia and Misty both fell into fits of giggles.

“Damn. Well, at least when ya get woke up, ya also get entertained.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Dammit!” Cordelia looked up from her book when Misty let out the curse word and saw the girl slinging her hand around. She raised an eyebrow at the wild blonde and Misty grimaced, “I caught my finger between the desk and the wall,” Cordelia giggled, “It ain’t funny,” She nodded.

“It’s pretty funny,” Misty just threw a glare her way and Cordelia heard her phone start ringing. She threw her hand back and grabbed it from her desk before putting it to her ear, “Hello?” Misty watched the girl’s face drop immediately, “Oh, hello, mother…. I’m fine… Paris? That sounds nice,” Misty watched the strained conversation, “Yes, I plan to stay here. I’m not like you; I finish the things that I start… It means exactly what you think it means, Fiona,” Misty watched the girl’s anger start to flare and she reached forward and grabbed the hand that was absent mindedly playing with the end of her skirt.

Cordelia looked up and grinned thankfully at the girl and listened to her mother, “I don’t have time for this… I won’t be looking forward to it.. Bye, mother,” She hung the phone up and groaned out as she sat it back down on her desk. She glanced back to the wild blonde, “Thanks,” Misty just nodded, “She’s just such a bitch, which is why we don’t speak much.”

“I know about bitchy mamas, Delia. Ya ain’t gotta explain nothin’ ta me,” Cordelia grinned and nodded, “Call your aunt,” Cordelia looked confused, “She always seems ta make ya happy when ya talk ta her,” Cordelia smiled softly and nodded.

“Thanks, Misty,” She picked her phone up and tapped a few things on the screen before putting the phone to her ear, “Hey, Aunt Stephanie… I’m fine… Fiona called… She’s in Paris or something and wanted to know if I was sticking with my “convoluted plan of going to college”,” Misty grimaced at that and Cordelia nodded to the girl, “Yes, you can come on Labor Day weekend.. Hold on,” She looked to Misty, “My aunt would like to meet you,” Misty just shrugged and Cordelia grinned slightly, “That’s fine… I’m not taking that bet, it’ll definitely happen,” Misty looked confused and Cordelia just smiled at her, “I’ll see you then.. I love you too.”

Misty watched the girl put the phone back down and she looked back up grinning at her, “That seemed ta work,” Cordelia nodded and squeezed the hand that was still in hers.

“Thanks, I probably would have just sat there a fumed about it for a while,” Misty nodded, “Let’s go eat.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia heard Misty giggle and looked down at the girl who was sat on the floor looking up at the TV. She had her back against her bed frame and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She heard the girl laugh again and saw Misty look up at her, “Come on, Delia. It’s FRIENDS,” Cordelia grinned and slid down off the bed before taking a seat next to the girl on the floor. She felt Misty shift and half of the girl’s blanket was thrown across her lap as the other half was placed across Misty’s.

“Thanks,” Misty just nodded and looked back to the screen. They both laughed lightly at the next joke that was made and Cordelia smiled softly. ‘Maybe she’s not the worst roommate after all.’


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia jerked awake during the night and realized she had fallen asleep against Misty and the girl was also asleep leaned back against the bed. The TV was still on and casted a soft glow on the room. Cordelia sat up straight and stretched her back from the awkward position before shifting away from the wild blonde and looking at her. 

Cordelia just grinned before reaching out a hand to shake Misty gently. The girl shifted slightly but didn’t wake and Cordelia laughed. Of course. She shook the girl a little harder this time and finally saw her start to wake some, “Misty. Get in your bed. We fell asleep on the floor,” The girl shook her head, “Your back and neck are going to hurt tomorrow if you sleep like this,” The girl groaned but finally stood from the floor and climbed up into the bed. Cordelia grinned and located the remote to turn the TV off after the girl had laid down.

Cordelia climbed up into her bed and laid down and was almost asleep when she heard, “Night, Delia,” She grinned sleepily and called out her own goodnight before falling asleep.

oooOOooOOooo

The shorter girl got up early the next morning for her first class of the day. She selected a floral skirt and black blouse which she paired with little black flats. She looked back at the girl in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. Misty had one leg hanging off the bed. ‘What if she falls?’ Cordelia turned to face the girl and realized Misty was extremely close to the edge of the bed.

Cordelia bit her lip before walking over to the girl and gently pushing her and her leg farther back on the bed. Misty didn’t wake, just nuzzled her nose into her pillow and Cordelia nodded before going back to the sink to finish her morning routine. She took one last look at the girl as she left the room and locked the door behind her. 

Misty opened her eyes when the door shut and grinned slightly to herself. She’d woken when the girl shifted her and had had to force herself not to smile too widely at the gesture, “This is not good.”

oooOOooOOooo

When Misty walked into their room after her first class, Cordelia was there reading with her feet propped up on the desk. She turned to face the wild blonde when the door opened and Misty’s breath caught in her throat. Cordelia was wearing a pair of thick framed, black glasses. She looked perfect. 

The other girl realized what Misty was staring at and blushed before removing them, “Sorry, I didn’t know ya wore glasses,” Cordelia nodded.

“I don’t usually. I just use them when I read sometimes,” Misty nodded.

“They look nice,” She had bent to place her book bag down and Cordelia blushed at the girl’s back, “Ya wanna come get lunch with me?”

“Sure, Mist,” She stood and grabbed her keys before grinning at the wild blonde. They made their way to the dining hall and grabbed their food before taking a seat at one of the tables, “Oh, there’s a movie night this weekend. I think it’s a musical; I’m not sure which one. Do you want to go?”

Misty nodded and swallowed before she answered, “I love musicals. I’d love ta go,” Cordelia nodded, “When?”

“Saturday at nine in the campus theater,” Misty nodded and grinned, “Awesome. I wanted to go but I didn’t really want to go by myself either.”

“I know. I always feel so outta place when I go somewhere by myself on campus.. Like there aren’t at least a hundred other students doin’ the same thin’,” Cordelia nodded.

“I know! I always get all nervous and then notice them and I’m just like ‘Suck it up’,” Misty laughed, “But thanks for coming with me anyway.”

“No problem, Delia.”

oooOOooOOooo

On Thursday, Cordelia walked into the room to see Misty just getting up for the day, “Mornin’,” Cordelia laughed and the girl looked up at her.

“Afternoon, Mist,” The wild blonde rolled her eyes but laughed lightly at the other blonde, “You have that Psych thing right?” The girl nodded, “And he’s the sexist one?”

“Ugh, yes,” Cordelia giggled, “There are times when I think he’s gonna get through a class without sayin’ some shit.. I dunno why I get my hopes up. He’s an ass,” Cordelia laughed again and wheeled her chair over to Misty. She reached her hand out and wiped at some eye liner that had smudged, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Misty grinned, “You’ve got ten minutes. You better go, Mist,” The wild blonde giggled before getting up and grabbing her bag.

“See ya later, Dee!” Was thrown out over her shoulder as she closed the door and Cordelia just smiled at the now shut door.

“Oh, no.”

oooOOooOOooo

On Saturday, Cordelia let herself sleep until ten. She got up and got dressed before tossing a pillow back at Misty to rouse the girl, “That ain’t funny, Cordelia,” Cordelia giggled and met the girl’s eyes in the mirror that she was now standing in front of.

“It was funny,” She moved back to her closet to grab something and Misty took in her attire. She was wearing little denim shorts and a tank top. The wild blonde had never seen her dressed so casually. Heck, even her pajamas were nice. The girl pulled out a pair of sandals and strapped them on her feet before looking up at the girl, “Are you going to get up today?”

“I’m thinkin’ about it.”

“It’s chocolate chip pancake day,” Misty scrunched up her nose.

“I’m up,” Cordelia giggled as the girl jumped down and got ready for the day. She looked up when Misty was done and grinned at her, “Come on, Dee. Pancakes wait for no woman.”

“Misty, that was so… Ridiculous,” Misty just giggled.

“It’s true.”

“Fine. Fine. I’m coming.”

oooOOooOOooo

“That little girl was so darn cute!” Cordelia laughed as she and Misty made her way back to the dorm after movie night, “I love Annie! I can’t believe I hadn’t seen the new one yet!”

“She was pretty cute. I like the revamped sound track,” Misty nodded eagerly, “You’re not allowed to play it nonstop all night,” The wild blonde pouted and Cordelia laughed, “I mean it.”

“Fine.. But I’m protestin’ just so ya know.”

“I can live with that,” Misty glared playfully and Cordelia just giggled before swiping her ID to let the two of them into their dorm building.


	6. Chapter 6

“Deeeeeeee,” Cordelia looked up in amusement from where she was brushing her teeth, “I don’t wanna go ta class,” The girl spit out the toothpaste before turning to face the girl who was still in her bed with her arm thrown across her eyes.

“So don’t go,” Misty looked down at her in shock and Cordelia laughed, “I’m kidding. Get your ass out of that bed and go to your damn class.”

“That was sassy, Miss Cordelia,” Cordelia laughed and threw a box of floss at the girl. Misty caught it and tossed it back, “Well, it was,” The shorter girl just laughed and put the floss back on the counter where it had been.

“Mist, your class is in twenty minutes. It takes you fifteen to do anything with all that hair,” Misty finally stepped down from the bed and glared, “Well, it does,” She stuck her tongue out playfully at the wild blonde and Misty let out a laugh. She got dressed quickly and decided to just forego trying to tame her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She grabbed her bag and keys before turning to Cordelia who was up on her bed with her textbook open.

“See ya later, Cords!”

“Bye, Misty,” The girl shut the door and Cordelia put her face in her hands and groaned, “This can’t happen.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Is your aunt still comin’ this weekend?” Cordelia looked up from her notes and over to Misty.

“Yeah. She’s pretty excited. She was out of state when I moved in, so I haven’t seen her in about three months,” Misty nodded, “She’s texted me at least fifteen times today just to make sure that she has the right dorm building and address.”

“That’s sweet though,” Cordelia nodded, “And her name’s Stephanie right?” Cordelia nodded, “Ya know, Stevie Nicks’ name is Stephanie,” Cordelia looked at the girl who was doodling in her notebook and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Yeah, I know.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke up early on Saturday and turned her phone on. She had a text already there from her aunt, ‘I’m ready when you are. Just let me know when you get up, baby girl.’ Cordelia grinned and texted her back that she was getting dressed. She picked out a pair of soft red denim shorts and a white top before sliding her feet into white sandals. 

“Misty,” The girl groaned and pulled her pillow over her face, “My aunt’s here. You may want to get dressed or something?” Misty finally pulled the pillow away from her face and nodded. She jumped down and moved to her closet, “I’m going to go meet her in the lobby so I can sign her in.”

“Okay, Cords. I won’t be naked when ya get back,” Cordelia laughed and left the room before walking down stairs to the lobby. She stepped outside and found her aunt’s black car quickly. The blonde woman got out and hugged the girl.

“I missed you, little one,” Cordelia grinned at the nickname and hugged her aunt back.

“I missed you too, Stevie,” The woman smiled and pulled back.

“You look so cute!” Cordelia rolled her eyes and her aunt followed her into the building. Her RA was working the front desk this morning.

“I need to sign someone in.”

“I need ID and your dorm card,” She nodded and handed her card over as well as her aunt’s license. The girl behind the desk took one look at the ID and looked up at Cordelia, “Does Misty know about this?”

“Nope.”

“Please let me know how that goes,” Cordelia giggled and nodded. The entire dorm wing knew that Misty loved anything Stevie Nicks at this point. The girl clicked a few things on the computer and handed the license back over, “You can have your card back when she checks out. It’s just a precaution,” Cordelia nodded and led the woman over to the elevators.

“So tell me about Misty,” Cordelia looked over at her.

“What do you mean?”

“Besides the fact that I’m apparently her idol, I don’t know anything about the girl that you’ve been living with,” Cordelia nodded.

“Umm. She’s Cajun so don’t be alarmed by the accent. She’s an animal science and agriculture major,” The two of them stepped into the elevator and Cordelia hit the sixth floor button, “She’s pretty tall and likes to make fun of how short I am,” Stevie giggled at that, “She’s really nice. You kind of just have to meet her for yourself,” The woman nodded to her.

They stepped out of the elevator and rounded the corner to Cordelia’s dorm wing. She pushed the door open, “You have pants on right?”

“Yes, Cords, I have pants on,” She stuck her tongue out at the girl and Cordelia giggled before walking into the room and letting the woman enter behind her. She kept her gaze on Misty and was not disappointed when the girl’s blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“Misty, Aunt Stephanie. Aunt Stephanie, Misty,” For her credit, Stevie did refrain from laughing at the girl who looked like she’d just won the lottery.

“Cordelia!” She smacked the girl lightly on her arm, “Ya coulda told me!” Cordelia laughed.

“It was more fun this way. I just wish I’d gotten it on video for Leah,” Misty scrunched her nose up at the girl before glancing back to the amused woman who was watching their playful banter. Stevie held her hand out.

“Hi, I’m Stevie Nicks,” Misty nodded and shook the woman’s hand, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I wish I could say the same. Delia was holdin’ out on me,” The woman laughed and looked to her niece.

“That wasn’t nice, Cordelia,” The girl rolled her eyes at her aunt and Misty nodded to her.

“Oh, please. You never would have believed me if I had told you,” Misty glared at her before shrugging.

“You’re probably right.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cordelia shut the door to their dorm that night after Stevie had gone back to her hotel for the night. She was assaulted by a hug from the girl and giggled, “Your aunt is Stevie Nicks! Like, THE Stevie Nicks, Cordelia!”

“I’m aware, Misty,” She laughed at the girl’s enthusiasm that had been present and just as strong all day, “She asked if you wanted to come to lunch with us tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t wanna take up your time with your aunt, Cords. Ya can go ta lunch with her and spend some time with her,” Cordelia grinned and turned to face the girl now that she had sat down in her desk chair.

“That’s really sweet, Misty. But she really did invite you.”

“Really, Dee. Have lunch with your aunt. I’m stoked I got ta meet her, so I’m good,” Cordelia grinned and got up to pull the girl to her in a hug. She felt Misty’s arms wrap around her as well and bit her lip before pulling back.

“Thanks, Mist. Oh! I almost forgot,” Cordelia picked her bag up and pulled out a record, “She signed this for you,” Misty grinned and took it as her face lit up, “I mentioned that you had a record player and she made sure to find that for you,” Misty smiled widely and propped the album up carefully on her desk.

“Thanks, Cords!”

oooOOooOOooo

“So, Misty didn’t want to come?” Cordelia looked across the table at her aunt before looking back down at her menu.

“She said I should spend some time with you by myself,” Stevie grinned.

“I like her,” Cordelia nodded, “Do you like her?”

“Of course I like her. We’re roommates and friends?” Stevie raised her eyebrows at the girl, “What?”

“I meant do you like like her?”

“What? Are we in fifth grade now? No, I don’t like like her, Aunt Stephanie.”

“I think you do,” Cordelia gaped at her aunt.

“Are you teasing me?”

“I am,” Cordelia rolled her eyes, “You so like her.”

“I do not,” Stevie nodded to her, “I do not.”

“Whatever you say, baby,” Cordelia rolled her eyes again and looked back to her menu. She thought about the conversation. Of course she liked her. She was gorgeous, sweet, and funny. What was there not to like? 

“Ugh,” Stevie looked up at the girl who had her face buried in her hands, “What do I do?”

“Tell her?”

“Umm, no?”

“Why not?” Cordelia looked at her like she was crazy.

“We live together. We can’t be together. And she’s totally straight.”

“If that girl’s straight, my hair is pink,” Cordelia looked at her amused, “She totally has goo-goo eyes for you too,” Cordelia rolled her eyes.

“I don’t have goo-goo eyes for her and she totally doesn’t have them for me,” Stevie raised her eyebrow. She pulled her phone out and tapped a few things before sliding the device across the table to Cordelia. Cordelia looked at her strangely before picking it up.

On the screen was a picture of her and Misty. It had obviously been taken the night before at dinner. They were looking at each other and laughing about something. What made Cordelia falter though, was the intense look of adoration in both sets of eyes. She looked back up at her aunt and bit her lip.

“What do I do, Stevie?”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia walked into her dorm after lunch. Misty was there with her ear buds in and didn’t hear her. Cordelia took a moment to just admire the girl. She was so innocent and so sweet. So beautiful and heartfelt. Cordelia was falling hard and she had to stop herself. She stepped towards Misty and touched her shoulder lightly to alert her of her presence. Misty turned to look at her and grinned as she took her ear buds out.

“Hey, Dee. How was lunch?”

“It was good. You could have come,” Misty shook her head grinning.

“I’m glad had ya fun,” Cordelia nodded and pulled her desk chair out before sitting down, “Mamma Mia’s about ta come on. Ya wanna watch it with me?” Cordelia laughed and nodded, “I was gonna make popcorn. Ya want some?”

“I’ll do that,” Misty nodded and got up to grab a blanket from her closet. Cordelia put the popcorn in their microwave as she turned the TV on and flipped it to the right channel. The starting credits were just coming on and she pulled the now popped bag of popcorn out. 

She looked over to where Misty had sat down on the floor and blushed slightly before sitting down next to the girl and placing the popcorn between them. Misty grinned her thanks and Cordelia leaned back against the bed frame. 

Misty draped her blanket over the two of them and Cordelia blushed slightly again and was glad that Misty wasn’t looking at her. She watched the movie for a few moments before looking down at the blanket that was thrown across her lap, “Hey, Mist?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s this?” The girl looked away from the screen and to the girl sat beside her. She looked down where Cordelia was pointing at the different pieces of her blanket.

“Oh. It’s a buncha my t-shirts. I had ‘em made into a quilt ta brin’ with me,” Cordelia nodded and studied a few of the pieces, “Like that one’s from a homecomin’ game,” She pointed to a square with her high school mascot on it, “And this one’s from the agriculture club,” Cordelia grinned as the girl pointed again, “This one’s in memorial of a teacher who died my junior year. He was always a favorite,” Cordelia nodded and listened as the girl explained each piece of the quilt that was thrown over them. 

“What about this one?” Misty blushed lightly and Cordelia laughed, “Come on, Misty. What is it?”

“I was on the math team,” She mumbled the words out and Cordelia looked up at her, “I wasn’t great or anything but they needed a sixth and it looked good on college resumes,” Cordelia nodded, “I had fun at the competitions, so I didn’t mind too awful much.”

“I was on my school’s team too,” Misty grinned and nodded, “This is really cute. I never would have thought of an idea like this,” Misty smiled over to her.

“I had a friend who liked ta quilt. She offered when she realized how many shirts I had that were affiliated with our school. I was gonna toss most of ‘em after high school.. But I figured why not let her do it,” Cordelia grinned and nodded, “I like havin’ ‘em. I’m glad she did it,” Cordelia smiled softly and looked back to the screen where Meryl Streep was falling through the roof onto an air mattress. She giggled with Misty and watched the girl’s face light up as they watched the movie together.

‘Maybe this won’t be so bad after all,’ She thought to herself as she watched her beautiful roommate.


	8. Chapter 8

Cordelia’s phone rang while she was studying on Wednesday. She picked it up and put it to her ear without checking the caller ID. “Hello?” Misty looked up at the girl when she got quiet and stopped writing.

“Fiona,” Misty met Cordelia’s eyes to offer her support and Cordelia bit her lip as she listened to her mother, “I don’t know, mother,” Misty watched the girl roll her eyes and sigh, “I suppose you can. I can’t stop you… I’ll see you Friday,” She hung the phone up and groaned into her hands. Misty stood and walked to the refrigerator in the room. She opened the small freezer part and grabbed a pint of ice cream. She opened it and grabbed a spoon before standing in a chair and gently touching Cordelia’s knee.

Cordelia lifted her face from her hands and grinned at the girl in front of her. Misty held the ice cream out and Cordelia smiled widely as she took it, “Thanks, Mist,” The girl just nodded, “I guess you heard all of that?” Misty nodded, “Would… Um, would you mind being here?”

“I’ll be here, Dee. Don’t worry,” Cordelia nodded.

“Thanks, Misty.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty looked over to the girl who was fidgeting nervously in her chair. It was almost time for her evening class and Cordelia’s mother still hadn’t shown up. Cordelia must have noticed the same thing.

“Misty, you have a class in ten minutes.”

“I know, but-” Cordelia cut her off.

“I’ll be fine. Go,” Misty looked unsure and Cordelia stood and grabbed the girl’s book bag, “Go, Mist. I’ll be fine. There are thirty other girls on this hall and Leah is two doors away,” Misty finally nodded and took her book bag from the girl.

“I’ll be back in an hour,” Cordelia nodded and watched the girl leave.

“Alright, mother. Don’t show up for an hour. You’ve always been great at being extremely late. Don’t let me down now.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty stepped out of the elevator and made her way down their hallway. She could hear raised voices the closer she got to their room and sped her walk up as she neared it. She pushed the door open just in time to hear a loud smack and saw a woman standing in the middle of the room with her hand raised and Cordelia in front of her with her hand pressed to her cheek.

In a flash, Misty had Fiona pushed up against the wall and the woman was looking at her wide eyed, “Who do ya think ya are?!” She looked over to a shocked Cordelia to make sure she was okay before looking back to her mother, “I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but she don’t deserve this,” Misty was seething at this point, “Get out.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ya heard me. Get out of our dorm room. I live here too. If Cordelia wants ta see ya, which is pretty doubtful, she’ll see ya in the lobby,” She shoved the woman towards the door and Fiona looked at her harshly before leaving the room. Misty locked the door behind her before turning back to Cordelia who had tears in her eyes and her hand still pressed to her cheek. 

Misty made her way to her and wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist. Cordelia’s sobs finally broke through and she cried into Misty’s shoulder, “It’s okay, Cords. I got ya,” She ran her hands over the girl’s back and through her hair as she tried to soothe her, “She’s gone, Dee. She’s gone,” Cordelia nodded into her shoulder and finally her cries began to quiet. She pulled back and wiped at her tears.

“I’m sorry,” Misty shook her head and cupped the girl’s cheeks to wipe her tears away with her thumbs.

“Ya ain’t got nothin’ ta apologize for, Delia,” Cordelia gave a small nod, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here, darlin’.”

“That wasn’t your fault, Misty. None of it was,” Misty pulled the girl back to her in a hug. She could still feel Cordelia’s body shaking lightly and held her more tightly, “Thank you.”

“Nothin’ ta thank me for,” Cordelia nodded into her shoulder, “I’m always here if ya need me,” Cordelia hugged the girl tighter and buried her face in her neck.

“You’re the best, Misty,” The girl grinned slightly and Cordelia pulled back to look at her. Misty grimaced at the red hand print that was slowly but surely presenting itself on Cordelia’s face. She ran her finger tips over it gently before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. Cordelia felt her heart skip a beat at the feeling.

“Come on. Let’s find some awful reality TV ta make fun of. That always makes me feel better,” Cordelia laughed lightly and sat down beside Misty after grabbing the remote. She flipped it to a random channel before leaning into the girl’s side and feeling the blanket be draped around her again.

Cordelia looked up at the girl beside her and grinned slightly. If she wasn’t sure before, she definitely was now. She’d fallen hard for Misty Day, and the girl was absolutely perfect. She watched blue eyes light up and a soft smile grace her face as they sat together and watched the awful show. 

Halfway through, Cordelia lifted her head from Misty’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to Misty’s cheek. The girl blushed slightly and looked down at Cordelia, “What was that for?” Cordelia shrugged and Misty grinned at her.

“I just felt like I needed to do it.”


	9. Chapter 9

When Cordelia woke late in the night, she realized that at some point her head had ended up in Misty’s lap. Misty was leaned against the bed frame and her fingers were lightly tangled in Cordelia’s soft hair. The girl grinned as she sat up and Misty stirred slightly at the movement.

“Misty, come on, get up,” The girl groaned and wrapped her arms around Cordelia to pull her back to her. Cordelia giggled and squirmed in the girl’s hold, “Come on, Mist, we fell asleep on the floor again. You’re going to be sore tomorrow if you sleep here.”

Blue eyes finally opened and nodded slowly. Cordelia stood and held her hand out to the girl who took it before standing up. Cordelia felt herself be pulled into a tight embrace and Misty wound her arms around the girl’s waist, “Ya okay?” The shorter girl was sure that Misty could feel her heart beating out of her chest.

“I’m great, Misty. Thank you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke the next morning and looked over to the girl in the other bed who was snoring lightly. She couldn’t help but to smile at the girl before getting down from her bed and getting dressed. She sat down at her desk when she was finished and heard Misty stir a few moments later, “Mornin’, Cords.”

“Good morning, Misty,” Cordelia turned to look at the girl who was rubbing at her eyes trying to wake up. She finally yawned and stretched before jumping down.

“I’m gonna go shower,” Cordelia nodded and Misty left the room with her caddy and towels.

“She’s damn near perfect.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia looked up when her dorm room door was suddenly pushed open. Misty came through it with a shocked look on her face and sat her things down on her the counter. Her hair was dripping and she was only dressed in her bathrobe.

“Umm. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Cordelia raised an eyebrow and Misty sat down in her desk chair before sighing, “Leah walked into my shower,” Cordelia’s eyes widened and she let a giggle escape, “It ain’t funny, Cords!”

“It is funny, Mist. Our RA walked into your shower,” Misty groaned, “Were you-”

“I was naked,” Cordelia laughed again and Misty glared at her through her fingers, “You’re not helpin’.”

“You don’t have anything to be ashamed of, Mist. I’m sure she didn’t mean to do it.”

“No, she apologized… A lot,” Cordelia giggled, “I’m just embarrassed I guess.”

“You don’t have anything to be embarrassed of. You’re gorgeous,” Misty looked up in amusement and Cordelia blushed deeply, “Do you want breakfast?” Misty noticed the change of topic but didn’t comment.

“Yeah. I’ll get dressed,” Cordelia nodded and turned back to her desk before rolling her eyes at herself.

‘I’m an idiot.’

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia jerked awake during the night and realized Misty had been shaking her gently. She opened her eyes and realized she’d been crying in her sleep. She suddenly felt self conscious and noticed Misty standing in a chair next to her bed so she could reach her.

“Are ya okay?” Cordelia nodded.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry I woke you,” Misty shook her head and reached her hand out to wipe away the tears that were still falling down Cordelia’s face.

“Ya didn’t wake me. It’s only twelve thirty. I was still up,” Cordelia let out a laugh and nodded, “Ya wanna tell me about it?” Cordelia looked unsure and Misty cupped her cheek, “Ya ain’t gotta if ya don’t wanna,” Cordelia nodded and sighed.

“I don’t really know. I just know it was Fiona,” Misty watched fresh tears fall down the girl’s face and stepped down from the chair. Cordelia shrugged and assumed the girl was done with her. She was wrong. Cordelia sat up and looked at Misty who had climbed up onto the girl’s bed and was crawling her way towards her, “Umm.”

“Lay down,” Cordelia looked at her for a moment before complying and felt Misty lie down beside her. She felt the girl’s arm be draped over her and Misty pulled her in close to her body, “Go ta sleep. I got ya,” Cordelia felt her heart swell and she grinned widely and was glad that Misty could see it in the dark. She buried her face into the girl’s neck and sighed.

“Thank you, Misty,” Misty just tightened her arms around her in response and Cordelia settled against her.

“Just so ya know, if ya push me outta this tiny bed in the night, you’re comin’ with me,” Cordelia giggled and nodded.

“That’s fair.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke the next morning with Misty’s arms still wrapped around her waist and decided to just lay where she was for the moment. She snuggled into the girl’s arms and sighed happily. Misty’s face was completely peaceful and her hair was soft and tossed around both of them. Cordelia picked her hand up and grabbed a piece of Misty’s hair before grinning and touching it to the girl’s forehead. Misty scrunched her face up slightly and Cordelia giggled before running it along her face to her cheek. The girl nuzzled the side of her face into the pillow and Cordelia ran it across Misty’s nose.

Misty’s eyes opened and she went cross eyed to look at the hair that was touching her nose. Cordelia giggled loudly and dropped the hair before looking at the girl innocently. Misty met brown eyes and rolled her own before laughing too, “I protest.”

“You protest what?”

“Bein’ woke up,” Cordelia laughed, “And with my own hair at that. It just ain’t right,” The shorter girl giggled again and leaned forward to kiss Misty’s forehead.

“Well, thank you anyway.. For last night,” Misty nodded with her eyes closed. Cordelia grinned as she sat up and slid down from the bed leaving Misty in her bed. She got dressed and looked back to the girl who was facing her and had bright blue eyes open, “I’m going to get breakfast. Should I even ask?” Misty giggled as she jumped down and shook her head.

“I’m comin’.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Cords! It’s Fall! Ya know what that means?” Cordelia looked down at the girl from where she was perched on top of her bed with her latest book.

“What does that mean, Misty?”

“Halloween!”

“Misty. It’s September twentieth. There’s still more than a month until Halloween.”

“Don’t kill my good vibes, Cords,” Cordelia just laughed and shook her head, “Are ya dressin’ up?” Cordelia looked at her like she was crazy, “Ya gotta dress up, Dee!”

“Why?”

“’Cause.. Ya just gotta,” Cordelia laughed, “Please?”

“Fine. But I’m picking my own costume,” Misty nodded, “Have you decided on your costume yet?” Misty nodded at her, “And?”

“It’s a surprise!” Cordelia rolled her eyes playfully, “You’ll see in ‘more than a month’ as ya put it.”

“Ugh. Fine, Day. Fine.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia got up on Wednesday and threw on a pair of dark wash jeans and a yellow top. She threw a grey cardigan on over it and pulled grey flats on her feet. Misty hadn’t stirred yet and Cordelia knew she would probably sleep right up until her first class of the day. She just grinned up at the sleeping girl as she got ready for the day.

Cordelia finished brushing her hair and turned back to her desk to grab her bag. She grabbed a sticky note and scrawled something onto it before looking around and deciding to just stick it to the girl’s forehead. Misty didn’t wake and Cordelia just smiled before leaving.

When Misty woke an hour later, she sat up rubbing at her eyes and frowned at the paper there. She pulled it off of her forehead and grinned at the note. ‘Good luck on your exam, Mist! You’re gonna rock it!’ She laughed and stuck it to the wall beside her bed before jumping down from her bed and getting dressed with a smile on her face.

oooOOooOOooo

“Do you want to see that movie that came out this weekend?” Misty looked up.

“Um, which one?” Cordelia tapped a few things on her phone and showed the girl the trailer, “Oh, yeah.”

“Do you want to come with me?” Misty nodded, “I was thinking about going tomorrow?”

“That’s fine with me,” Cordelia nodded and turned back to her desk. Misty watched her for a few more minutes before turning away with a smile on her face.

oooOOooOOooo

The two had bought their tickets for the movie and were now in line to get into the theater. Cordelia was pushed right up against Misty, not that the wild blonde was complaining. They finally made it into the dark room and found seats in the back. The two of them flipped their phones to silent.

“I hope all of those kids don’t get loud half way through,” Misty nodded.

“Me too,” Cordelia just leaned toward Misty and the wild blonde felt their shoulders brush. She grinned widely.

Throughout the movie, Cordelia subconsciously moved closer and closer to Misty. The girl didn’t say anything, just grinned widely when she realized it. It wasn’t until close to the end of the movie, that Cordelia realized that her head was laid on Misty’s shoulder. She blushed and sat up slowly.

“Sorry,” Was whispered out and Misty shook her head and grabbed the girl’s hand to squeeze it.

“I don’t mind, Cords.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So, you’re comin’ ta the Halloween party right?” Cordelia looked over to the girl.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Hmm… No,” Cordelia laughed.

“Yes, I’m coming, Mist,” The girl smiled at her, “You still don’t want to tell me your costume?”

“Not a chance, Goode,” Cordelia laughed and rolled her eyes.

“I’ll find out one way or another, Day.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke late in the night a few days later and smiled softly. She and Misty had fallen asleep in the floor once again. Only this time, they were both laid down and Misty had her arms wrapped around Cordelia. The girl grinned and shrugged before settling back against the girl and falling back to sleep. 

They woke the next morning to a knock on the door and Cordelia opened it to see Leah, their RA, “Morning, girls!” She looked past Cordelia where Misty was laying in the floor and furrowed her eyebrows before shaking her head and grinning at them, “Just wanted to let you know that we have a floor meeting tonight!”

“Alright. Thanks, Leah,” The girl grinned and walked to the next door as Cordelia shut theirs, “Did you see her face. She probably thinks you fell out of your bed or something,” Misty giggled and finally sat up.

“If she did, she wasn’t too concerned. She looked at ya kinda funny too. She probably thinks we slept together,” Cordelia blushed at the insinuation and looked away from the girl before making her way to her closet, “She wasn’t technically wrong,” Cordelia threw a pillow at the girl and grinned triumphantly when it smacked the girl in the face.

“You’re an ass, Day.”

“An ass ya slept with apparently,” Cordelia rolled her eyes and turned to face the girl. She walked over and sat on her knees next to Misty to look at her before just leaning forward to hug the girl, “Alright?”

“You’re just a really great friend, Misty. I’m lucky to have you,” Misty grinned and wrapped her arms around the girl as well.

“The feelin’ is mutual, Dee.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Tomorrow’s Halloween!” Cordelia jumped as the girl came into their dorm yelling. She turned around with an amused look on her face and nodded.

“I know, Mist. It’s all you’ve been talking about for the last month,” Misty stuck her tongue out and grabbed the arms of Cordelia’s desk chair to spin her around. Cordelia laughed, “Stop,” She whined out and Misty finally stopped and giggled at her.

“And it’s Friday, Cords! Friday!” Cordelia laughed again and nodded. Misty grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door, “Let’s go!”

“Where are we going?”

“I’ve been stuck inside all day. We’re gonna go walk through the garden,” Cordelia just nodded and grabbed her key from where it was hanging by the door as she was pulled out. They made their way across the campus and slowed as they neared the large garden at the front of the school, “I just love this garden,” Cordelia nodded in agreement and walked beside the girl as they studied each petal and plant.

“It really is beautiful,” Misty looked up to Cordelia where she was looking at a colorful plant.

“Yeah. It is.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Misty! It does not take that long to put a costume on!”

“Have ya seen my hair?!” Cordelia giggled from her place in the hallway. She’d elected to get dressed for the party in the bathroom and was now stood in the hallway waiting for her roommate to finish, “Done!” The door was unlocked and Cordelia rolled her eyes as she pushed it open.

Misty was dressed as a pirate. Her wild hair had a captain’s hat sat on top of it and she had a short dress on with a corset over the top. Long black boots reached her knees. She looked great.

“Holy crap! We kinda match!” Cordelia looked down at herself. She’d chosen to be Tinkerbell. Her little green dress matched the shoes she’d found. She had sparkly wings strapped to her back and her hair up in the signature bun.

“It’s weird. We kind of do,” Misty laughed and looped their arms together to leave the room.

“We just need a Pan!”

oooOOooOOooo

The two of them had made their way around the party and were now just sat commenting on everyone’s costumes. There were some amazing ones and a few where they were left guessing as to what they could be. Misty grinned in her direction and Cordelia couldn’t help but smile back at her as they watched more people come in.

“I’m gonna run ta the restroom!” Cordelia nodded.

“I’ll get something else to drink,” Misty nodded to her and they went their separate ways. Cordelia made her way to the drinks table and was pouring one when she felt someone step up close to her side.

“Hi,” She looked up at the boy who was dressed as some kind of old school gangster.

“Hi,” She went back to her task trying to convey to the boy that she had no interest in talking to him.

“That’s a cute costume,” Cordelia bit her lip.

“Thanks.”

“What are you doing after this?”

“Umm,” Cordelia felt the boy step even closer to her and swallowed thickly, “I’m going home.”

“That’s too bad. You could come home with me,” Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth but felt someone else step to her other side and grab her hand.

“Sorry I’m late, babe,” Cordelia relaxed at the sound of the Cajun drawl, “Ya ready ta go?” Cordelia nodded and interlaced their fingers as Misty pulled her out of the party. Cordelia pulled her into a hug when they stepped outside.

“Thanks,” Misty just hugged her back.

“Sorry if ya actually wanted his advances. I just sorta guessed that ya didn’t.”

“I didn’t. Thank you,” Misty just nodded and pulled away. Cordelia laced their fingers together again as they made their way across the campus, “You would think that people would learn to read social cues.”

“I know. It was pretty clear that ya were uncomfortable.. And I was across the room,” Cordelia squeezed her hand and Misty grinned at her.

“You’re the best, Mist,” The wild blonde shook her head.

“Nope. Ya are,” Cordelia just rolled her eyes, “Ya wanna watch a scary movie with me?”

“You know how I feel about horror movies,” Misty nodded but raised her eyebrows anyway, “Fine, you did just save me from Sylvester Stallone.”

“Awesome!”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia jumped again and Misty giggled beside her, “It’s not even scary yet, Dee,” The girl peeked out from between her fingers and nodded to the wild blonde, “No it’s not.”

“Uh huh,” Misty just giggled and pulled an arm around Cordelia’s lower back. She felt the girl lean into her side and grinned, “I don’t understand your obsession with these things. They’re awful,” Misty laughed again as Cordelia jumped when something happened on the screen.

“Me neither. I just do,” Cordelia shook her head and buried her face in Misty’s shoulder when the music started up again. Misty rolled her eyes and watched the screen, “Okay, that part’s over now,” Cordelia pulled her face back.

“Thanks,” She laid her head down on Misty’s shoulder and sighed, “What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

“I was gonna stay here,” Cordelia shook her head.

“Come with me?”

“Where?”

“I’m going home for that week. Fiona will be there a few days but she leaves about two days into the week. Stevie’s going to stay with me,” Misty bit her lip, “Please, Mist? Don’t stay here by yourself.”

“Alright,” Cordelia grinned and buried her face in Misty’s shoulder again when something gory happened on screen, “Thanks, Cords.”

“No problem, Misty.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not name the dog in this chapter. My roommate did.. Actually she told me to name it Pepe like Pepe the frog and that wasn't happening so we settled on this name.

Cordelia jerked awake from a nightmare that night and cursed Misty for getting her to watch that movie. She glanced over to the girl’s bed and could see her sleeping peacefully. Cordelia grinned and slid down from her bed before making her way to the foot of Misty’s. She climbed up and didn’t feel the girl stir until she was lying next to her.

“Umm?”

“Your movie gave me nightmares. This is your punishment,” Misty just laughed and held the blankets up for Cordelia to slide under. Misty draped an arm over Cordelia as she settled down and pulled her body close to her, “Thanks.”

“Any time, Cords.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke and snuggled into Misty’s hold. She breathed in the wild blonde’s scent that was amplified by the fact that she was in the girl’s bed. Misty’s hold on her tightened instinctively and Cordelia grinned at the feeling.

“Misty,” She laughed as the girl didn’t even stir, “Misty,” She giggled when the girl still didn’t move. Cordelia ran a finger softly over the girl’s face and traced her features, “Misty, baby, wake up,” She brushed her finger down the girl’s nose and laughed lightly when she scrunched her nose up, “Ugh, Misty, I will push you off of this bed.”

Blue eyes shot open and she wrapped her arms tightly around Cordelia, “If I go, ya go too,” Cordelia giggled and snuggled into the girl’s hold, “Why do I gotta get up? It’s Saturday.”

Cordelia grinned at the whine and rolled her eyes, “You were the one that wanted to get up early to eat as many pancakes as humanly possible,” Misty giggled but shook her head from where she’d buried it in Cordelia’s neck, “Uh huh. That was all you.”

“Fine. I’ll get up,” She finally loosened her grip from around Cordelia and allowed the girl to get out of her bed before she stepped down behind her, “Ya didn’t have any more nightmares last night did ya?”

“Nope. You cured them,” Cordelia grinned at her as she left to go use the bathroom. Misty just smiled after her.

“She’s so darn cute!”

oooOOooOOooo

“Yes, Aunt Stephanie,” Cordelia turned around and widened her eyes at Misty as she walked in the door. Misty looked at her in confusion and Cordelia held up a finger before turning back to her desk, “I promise, Stevie,” Cordelia turned back around and held up a piece of paper where she had written, ‘Help me! She’s driving me nuts being over protective!’ Misty giggled.

“Hey, Cords?!” She called out loud enough for Stevie to hear through the phone. Cordelia mouthed a thank you to her.

“Yes, Mist?”

“Will ya help me study for that math exam?”

“I gotta go, Aunt Stephanie… Yes, I’ll tell her,” She scrunched her face up, “I love you too.”

“Tell me what?”

“She said nice try but your acting could use some work,” Misty giggled and shrugged, “Thanks though. She wouldn’t let me hang up. I love her but damn.”

“I understand, Cords.”

oooOOooOOooo

“You’re still coming with me next week right?” Misty looked up from her phone as she walked into their dorm. Cordelia had her phone to her ear and was looking to her for an answer.

“If that’s still okay?” Cordelia nodded.

“Yes, Stevie. She’s coming,” She listened to her aunt for a few moments, “I told her she’d be there for a few days.. She can handle Fiona,” Cordelia grinned at Misty who just laughed, “I’ll tell you later… I love you too.”

“Everythin’ okay?”

“Perfect,” Misty nodded, “Will you call out these terms for me?” Misty just nodded and wheeled over to the girl to grab her immaculately color coded notes.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty giggled as Cordelia finally pulled her car into the driveway. She got out of the car with the girl and followed her to the front door. Cordelia pushed it open and Misty stepped in behind her to see her on her knees crouched down on the floor.

“Umm. Ya just walked in. There’s no way you’re hurt that fast,” Cordelia laughed and stood before turning around and showing Misty the puppy in her arms.

“This is Peep,” Misty furrowed her eyebrows, “There was a little girl at the pound when I got him. I let her name him. Jeez,” Misty cooed at the animal and reached out to pet him.

“He’s so cute!” Cordelia heard footsteps behind her.

“Somebody was supposed to send me pictures so I wouldn’t come home to an almost fully grown dog,” Misty looked up as Stevie walked into the room and saw the woman roll her eyes at Cordelia.

“I didn’t have time to make that dog sit still long enough to take a picture of him. He’s feisty,” Misty giggled and Cordelia handed the dog to her so she could turn and hug the blonde woman behind her.

“I missed you, Stevie.”

“I missed you, little one,” Cordelia caught Misty’s amused look.

“Not a word, gentle giant,” Misty just laughed and nodded, “Alright. We left our bags in the car so, we’ll be right back.”

Misty followed Cordelia back out to the car and waited until she popped the trunk to grab her bag. She grinned at the girl and Cordelia smiled over to her. They made their way back into the house and Cordelia met Stevie’s eyes.

“Where’s she at?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Cordelia nodded and made her way up the stairs with Misty behind her. She opened a door and pointed.

“My room is right next to this one. You can use this for the week,” Misty grinned and nodded before walking into the room and placing her bag down next to the bed. She stepped out into the hallway and entered the room next to hers, “I have a surprise!”

“Ya got more pets or somethin’?”

“Something like that,” Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand and pulled her back down the stairs and towards the back of the house. 

“Don’t let her stay out there all night, Misty!” Cordelia rolled her eyes at Stevie’s yelled words.

“More like I’m going to have to drag her away!” Misty heard Stevie groan from one of the other rooms in the house and looked to Cordelia with a questioning look on her face, “Come on.”

Misty just allowed herself to be pulled out into the back yard and looked up when they stopped, “Ya have a greenhouse?” Cordelia grinned and pulled the girl inside.

oooOOooOOooo

“Girls! It’s seven o’clock. You’ve been out here for three hours!” She walked around the corner and saw the two of them moving a plant into a larger pot. Cordelia looked up when she was finished and Stevie laughed, “You have a little something,” She pointed and Cordelia frowned at her.

“What?” She furrowed her eyebrows and Misty reached her hand out to wipe the small amount of dirt from next to her nose. Brown eyes caught blue and she smiled at the girl. Misty just grinned back.

“So, do I have to yank you two away or are you going to come eat dinner?” Cordelia just laughed.

“We’re coming. Never mention food around Misty,” The wild blonde stuck her tongue out at her friend before following her from the greenhouse.


	13. Chapter 13

Stevie entered the living room that night to see Misty sat in the corner of the couch with Cordelia leaned into her side. The shorter girl had her face covered with her hands and Stevie looked to the TV before shaking her head, “Cordelia, why are you even attempting to watch it?”

“It’s Misty’s fault.”

“No way. I said we could watch somethin’ else,” Cordelia stuck her tongue out and heard the front door open. The sound of heels clacking down the hallway towards them made her grimace. Her mother stepped into the room and looked at the two girls on the couch.

“There are about seven other seats in this room, Cordelia. Any particular reason why you’re practically sitting on that girl?” Cordelia blushed and shifted away from Misty slightly. Stevie rolled her eyes at the woman. Fiona huffed before leaving the room. Stevie watched her go and turned around in time to see Misty pull Cordelia back into her side while her niece grinned widely at her.

“You’re never going to sleep tonight and you know it,” Cordelia just shrugged as she peeked out from her fingers at the TV again, “Fine. No complaining in the morning that you were up all night though.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke late that night from a nightmare and groaned to herself. She rolled on her side and tried to go back to sleep to no avail. The girl flopped onto her back and huffed. She thought for a moment before getting up and opening her door quietly. She peeked into the hallway before stepping to the room next to hers and pushing the door open. Misty looked up from her phone when Cordelia walked in and didn’t ask before pulling the blankets back on the other side of the bed for her.

Cordelia smiled at her and made her way around the bed before sliding in next to her. Misty put her phone on the bedside table and rolled to face Cordelia before wrapping her arms around her, “Ya okay?”

“I’m great now,” Misty nodded and held the girl as she fell asleep, “Thanks, Misty.”

“I’m always here, Cords.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Where’s Delia? In the greenhouse?”

“She’s in the bed.”

“No she’s not. I looked in her room,” Stevie looked up from her coffee and raised an eyebrow.

“She’s in Misty’s room,” Fiona looked at her for a moment.

“You let them sleep together in this house?”

“I’m sure that all they did was sleep. They’re both fully clothed and Peep is at the foot of the bed snuggled up on Misty’s feet,” Fiona shut her mouth and just stared, “Why would you care anyway?”

“She can do better.”

“I don’t think so. That girl up there is as good as they get,” Fiona looked like she was going to protest and Stevie held her hand up, “Just watch the way they look at each other. I don’t care if you don’t think they should be together. Just watch them,” The woman finally nodded and took a seat across from the singer.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia and Misty woke at the same time when the puppy crawled up between them. Misty laughed and reached up to scratch him behind the ears and Cordelia watched Misty’s face light up and smiled at her, “We should probably get up,” Misty looked at her and nodded, “I’m going to take him out,” She got up and called the dog behind her and left Misty in the bed as she left.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty got dressed and headed next door. She knocked and heard Cordelia tell her to come in before she opened the door. The girl was dressed and brushing her hair out, “Thank you for last night.”

“Nothin’ ta thank me for, Cords,” Cordelia grinned at her and sat her brush down.

“Come on, I know you have to have breakfast before you can function properly,” Misty stuck her tongue out but followed the girl downstairs anyway, “Someone cooked?” Misty shrugged and Cordelia entered the room and smiled widely at the sight of the red headed woman in front of the stove, “Aunt Myrtle!” Misty watched an eccentric looking woman turn around and bring Cordelia into a hug. She glanced to Stevie who just shrugged at her.

“Good morning, baby bird. I had to make sure you had breakfast. You know your mother can barely turn this stove on-”

“I heard that, Myrtle!” Was yelled out from a room down the hallway.

“And, well, this one,” She gestured to Stevie who just rolled her eyes, “Anyway, I made eggs, bacon, and toast,” Myrtle finally looked past Cordelia and met blue eyes, “You must be Misty.”

“Yes ma’am,” Cordelia rolled her eyes at the girl and Misty glared at her.

“I’ve got to go, baby bird. I’ll be by later this week,” Cordelia thanked her and walked the woman out before reentering the kitchen and handing Misty a plate. They took their seats across from Stevie and she grinned at the two of them.

“I suppose you’ll be spending the day in that greenhouse?”

“And if we do?” Cordelia challenged playfully.

“I’ll tell your mother that you haven’t practiced in three months,” Cordelia’s jaw dropped.

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would.”

“Practiced what?”

“Cordelia plays the piano,” Misty looked to the girl beside her.

“It wasn’t my choice. In the famous words of Fiona, ‘All ladies should know how to look pretty while sitting at a piano’,” She rolled her eyes and looked to Stevie who was biting her lip to keep from grinning and looking just above Cordelia’s head. The girl groaned and dropped her face to her hands.

“I’ll take that as a sign that you haven’t practiced, Delia?” Cordelia groaned again, “You will today,” The girl finally picked her head up and rolled her eyes as she forked a bite of her breakfast. The woman walked back off down the hallway and Cordelia scrunched her face up.

“Sorry, Cordelia,” She shook her head at her aunt.

“It’s not your fault, Aunt Stephanie,” Misty giggled beside her and she looked at the wild blonde, “Care to share with the class, Miss Day?”

“Ya just put the icin’ on the geeky cake with the piano playin’ abilities,” Cordelia glared at her open mouthed and the woman across from them just laughed.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was now sat on the bench in front of the piano and looking at the thing like it had personally offended her. Misty was sat in the arm chair in the room waiting to hear the girl play, “Come on, Cords. It ain’t gonna play itself.”

“She’s right,” Cordelia looked up at her mother who had walked into the room and rolled her eyes before turning back to the keyboard and beginning to play scales up and down the thing, “You can do better than that Cordelia,” She huffed but flexed her fingers and played the classical piece that was on the paper in front of her, “It’s evident that you haven’t played in months,” Was thrown out as her mother left the room. 

Misty stood and made her way to the piano before sitting down next to Cordelia, “Come on, Dee. Play somethin’ ya like,” Cordelia grinned at her and picked out an older piece from a few years ago before playing through it. Misty grinned when she was done.

“Something else, Cordelia!” She rolled her eyes at her mother’s voice and covered her face with her hands. She heard Misty shifting and her head snapped up when the girl began playing. Cordelia recognized it right away as “Seven Wonders” and looked at the girl beside her who was playing it by ear.

“You play?”

“I play,” Misty stopped.

“God! Anything but that!”

“I heard that, Fiona!” Was yelled out from somewhere else in the house by Stevie. Misty giggled and Cordelia laughed with her.

“You read music?” Misty nodded.

“I read music,” Cordelia got up and ran from the room before coming back with an old song book. She opened it to a certain page.

“Will you play a duet with me?” Misty looked at it before grinning and nodding to her. The two of them made their way through “Alouette” before falling into laughter.

“You can do better!” Cordelia rolled her eyes and shifted her music around again before looking to Misty. She got a nod and the two of them played their way through “For Good” from the Wicked soundtrack book that she had. The girls didn’t notice the other two women step into the room to watch them. Fiona glanced at the blonde woman out of the corner of her eye, “Maybe you were right about them,” Stevie just grinned and listened to the two girls play.


	14. Chapter 14

Monday rolled around and Cordelia disentangled herself from Misty’s arms. She walked out of the room quietly and made her way downstairs where Stevie was sat at the counter with her breakfast. Cordelia mumbled her good morning and grabbed a bagel before taking a seat across from her aunt.

“I don’t smell coffee. Did she leave already?” Stevie nodded.

“I told her to tell you good bye,” Cordelia shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter.. It never mattered,” Stevie bit her lip and looked up when Misty walked into the room. Cordelia turned to face the girl and laughed.

“It ain’t funny, Cords. It’s unruly!” Cordelia just laughed at her and Misty rolled her eyes before grabbing a bagel and putting it in the toaster. She pulled a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair up off of her neck and into a ponytail.

Misty took a seat next to Cordelia with her own breakfast and glared playfully at the girl. Stevie watched the exchange before standing, “I have to run into town for the day. Don’t break the house, please?”

Cordelia just grinned at her, “No promises,” Stevie rolled her eyes but left the room anyway, “So, Misty?” The girl looked up at her, “Do you like video games?”

oooOOooOOooo

“No way, Mist! You’re going down!” Cordelia was in second place currently and she was bound and determined not to let Misty beat her at Rainbow Road.

“I dunno, Cords. You’re lookin’ a little worse for wear there,” Cordelia threw her a glare and finally passed her just before the finish line, “Damn,” Cordelia giggled and Misty scrunched her face up at her, “Okay, Princess Peach. What else ya got?” Cordelia giggled and got up to look at the collection of games they had.

“Just about everything for the Wii, and practically everything for the 360 too. Fiona thought that if she bought whatever game system came out, I’d spend time down here away from her,” Cordelia made the comment offhandedly but Misty frowned, “How about just Wii Sports?” She turned back to look at Misty who nodded to her. Cordelia set the game up and made her way back to Misty.

“You’re goin’ down this time, Goode.”

“We’ll see about that, Day.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was losing at a game of tennis and Cordelia was laughing at her, “Dee?”

“Yes?” Misty paused the game.

“Will ya look at this?” Cordelia walked over to her where Misty was holding the controller out. She grinned deviously and took Cordelia’s controller from her before hitting play again.

“Misty Day!” Misty held both controllers high above her head and laughed when Cordelia jumped for it, “Misty, give it back,” She whined the words out and Misty just giggled at her.

“Maybe ya should grow some, Dee. This is pretty sad,” Cordelia glared at her and caught playful blue eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat and stilled her motions as they stared into each other’s eyes. She bit her lip and glanced downward before leaning in and connecting their lips for the first time.

Misty lowered her arm and Cordelia snapped out of her reverie at the movement. She gasped wide eyed and turned away from the girl and walked a few feet away from her, “Dee?” Cordelia just shook her head, “Cordelia?”

“I’m sorry, Misty.”

“Dee-”

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry. I never should have done that.”

“Cordelia, I-”

“God, I’m so stupid. I understand if you don’t want to room with me anymore. I’m so sorry. Jeez. I never should have allowed this to get this far,” Misty put the controllers down and made her way to the girl.

“Cordelia-”

“I’m so sorry, Misty,” The girl had tears in her eyes as she spoke and Misty finally huffed.

“Dammit, Dee!” She reached out and grabbed the girl’s cheeks in both hands before bringing her face to hers. She connected their lips for the second time and felt Cordelia tense only a moment before she relaxed into her and responded to the kiss. She pulled back a moment later and looked into shining blue eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So..” The girl trailed off and Misty looked into brown eyes.

“What?”

“What does this mean?” Misty shrugged.

“I dunno… I know what I want,” Cordelia shifted closer to her on the couch. Still not quite touching though.

“And what is that?”

“I just want ya, Cords. I don’t care how. Anythin’ you’re comfortable with? I’ll take the opportunity ta be with ya,” Cordelia bit her lip grinning at the girl.

“You’re definitely one of a kind, Misty,” The girl grinned at her, “Would you say that being in a relationship with me would be okay with you?” Misty nodded, “An out relationship?”

“Hell, yes. If you’re crazy enough ta date me, I don’t care who knows it,” Cordelia laughed and shifted slightly closer so her knee brushed Misty’s thigh.

“I want to be with you. I have for a long time actually,” Misty grinned and held her hand out to the girl who took it smiling. The wild blonde pulled on the hand and Cordelia leaned into her willingly, “Can I kiss you again?”

“Please do,” Cordelia giggled and leaned in to bring their lips together in a soft kiss. She felt Misty’s hand intertwine their fingers and grinned into the kiss. Misty pulled away smiling at her and Cordelia rested her forehead against Misty’s.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Misty giggled at her, “Even Stevie knew before I did,” Misty raised an eyebrow, “She noticed that I sort of had a thing for you when she visited over Labor Day weekend?”

“And it took ya this long ta tell me?” Cordelia giggled.

“I didn’t think you’d want me back,” Misty cupped the girl’s cheek gently.

“You’re all I want.”


	15. Chapter 15

Stevie walked into the house later that night to find the two of them already dressed in their pajamas and snuggled together on the couch. Cordelia had her face buried in Misty’s shoulder and Stevie laughed, “This one isn’t even bad, Cordelia.”

“Don’t start with me, Stevie,” The blonde woman laughed and noticed that Misty’s arm was wrapped securely around the other girl. ‘Completely straight my ass.’ She grinned at the two of them and left the room, “How do you watch this stuff?”

“It’s not that bad, Cords,” She pressed a kiss into the top of Cordelia’s head and felt the girl shift impossibly closer to her, “Plus, anytime I put one of these on, we end up like this,” She grinned widely and Cordelia pulled her face back and bit her lip.

“You’re awful,” Misty just giggled, “You tortured me so you could snuggle?”

“Hey, you’re the one who said we could watch it,” Cordelia just laughed and laid her head back down on the wild blonde’s shoulder.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia laid awake late that night in her bed. She was having trouble sleeping and kept tossing and turning. She heard her door creak open and looked up to see Misty walk into the room, “If you’re awake, why didn’t ya just come in there like ya’ve been doin’?” Cordelia held the blankets back for her and scooted into her side when Misty laid down.

“I wasn’t sure if that was okay?” Misty looked at her confused, “I mean.. We’re together now. Would that be weird?”

“Cords. We were friends before any of this. I’m here for ya, no matter what ya need. Even if it’s just protectin’ ya from the boogie man,” Cordelia giggled and wrapped an arm around Misty, “I’ll always be here for ya, Cords. No matter what.”

“Thank you, Misty. You mean the world to me,” She felt Misty pull her closer and nuzzled her face into the girl’s neck, “Good night, Mist.”

“Good night, Cords.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke later than usual the next morning and placed a kiss to Misty’s cheek before moving from the bed and down the stairs. She opened the fridge and poured some orange juice before leaning against the counter and facing her aunt.

“So did you two break her bed and have to relocate to yours or something?” Cordelia choked on her juice and coughed for a moment before looking at her aunt in bewilderment, “It’s a fair question.”

“Oh my gosh. No!”

“So, what then?”

“I just didn’t want to bother her last night and she knew that I would have nightmares after that movie,” Stevie studied her face and nodded.

“I told you that you two would be good together. I still believe that. Go for it, little one,” Cordelia grinned softly before nodding to her aunt.

“I’ll think about it.”

oooOOooOOooo

The two girls were in Cordelia’s bed that night watching a movie. This one was a musical. Cordelia had had all of the horror movies she could handle for a while. The shorter girl leaned into Misty’s side and pressed a kiss to her jaw line. Misty grinned down at her before leaning down and connecting their lips. Cordelia responded to the kiss immediately and sighed into her mouth.

Misty took her chance to deepen it and felt her heart skip a beat when Cordelia gasped at the new contact. She wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her closer. Cordelia climbed into her lap to face her and wound her fingers into wild curls.

When they pulled back for air, Cordelia grinned widely at the girl and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Damn,” She panted and laughed lightly. Misty just nodded in agreement and held the girl in her lap more tightly. Cordelia finally realized she was straddling Misty and blushed, “Sorry,” She went to move off of the girl only to have Misty tighten her hold on her waist.

“I didn’t say I was uncomfortable. Unless ya are?” Cordelia shook her head, “Then ya can stay right here,” Cordelia grinned and leaned forward to kiss the girl again. She grinned when she felt Misty run her tongue along her bottom lip and willingly opened her mouth to the girl beneath her. 

oooOOooOOooo

Stevie was at the counter when Cordelia walked into the kitchen the next morning. She met brown eyes and bit her lip to keep from grinning, “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Cordelia wasn’t really paying attention as she moved around the kitchen grabbing what she needed for cereal, “You?”

“Fine,” Stevie watched the girl with an amused expression on her face and when Cordelia turned around she raised an eyebrow.

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Cordelia looked at her strangely but took a seat across from her anyway. She ate her breakfast and looked up when Misty walked in, “Misty, come here for a minute,” The wild blonde nodded and sat down next to the woman when she gestured to a chair, “I want you to look at Cordelia for a moment,” Misty looked at her confused, “You’ll see why,” The girl nodded and turned to face the blonde who was looking at her aunt like she was crazy. 

Misty’s eyes widened and she blushed before dropping her gaze to the counter top, “What?” Stevie was trying hard not to laugh at the two of them.

“Misty? Did you do that to my goddaughter?” The wild blonde looked up at Cordelia and grimaced.

“Yes, ma’am,” Cordelia still looked confused and Stevie held out her phone with the front camera on. The girl looked at her aunt for a moment before taking the phone and looking at herself. There was a small cluster of fading hickeys on her neck just below her jaw. She blushed too and handed her aunt the phone back.

Stevie stood and cleared her breakfast dishes away, “Next time keep them where they can be covered, girls,” Was thrown out over her shoulder as she left the room. Misty groaned and dropped her face to her hands while Cordelia watched the now empty doorway in shock. She stood and rounded the counter before spinning Misty’s stool and stepping between her knees.

“Hey, look at me,” Misty peeked out from between her fingers and Cordelia laughed before placing a kiss to the girl’s hands, “Please?” Misty giggled and removed her hands from her face, “She doesn’t care, Mist. She was all for this in fact,” Misty bit her lip.

“Are ya sure?”

“I’m positive, baby,” Misty grinned at the endearment while Cordelia blushed that it had slipped out, “Now.. I know I told you to make sure you didn’t leave any hickeys on me.”


	16. Chapter 16

Stevie walked out to the greenhouse later and stepped into the room quietly. Cordelia was stood at the counter with a plant in front of her and Misty was behind her with her arms around her waist and her chin on her shoulder as she watched what the girl did with devoted attention. The woman shook her head grinning at the two of them and stepped further into the room. She was around to the opposite side of the counter before either noticed that she’d walked in. Misty blushed and went to step away and Stevie shook her head.

“No, don’t separate this cute little love fest for me. Myrtle wants you to know that she’s insisting on making Thanksgiving dinner by herself tomorrow and you’re not allowed to be in the house while she does so,” Cordelia rolled her eyes and tilted her head back to look at Misty who was still behind her.

“I’m taking you to the swamps tomorrow then,” Misty grinned and nodded. The shorter girl looked back to the woman in the room, “Any particular reason?”

“Something about you wanting to help and that just wasn’t going to happen. You know how she is,” Cordelia giggled and nodded, “Anyway. I’ll let you two get back to.. Whatever this is,” She motioned to the plant Cordelia just rolled her eyes as the woman left the room. She turned in Misty’s arms to face her and wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck.

“Hi,” Misty giggled and pecked the girl’s lips.

“Hi,” Cordelia grinned and stood on her toes to kiss Misty. The wild blonde giggled and lifted the shorter girl slightly before sitting her on the counter behind her and stepping forward to kiss her. Cordelia nodded and tangled her fingers into blonde curls as she brought Misty’s mouth to her own.

“I really like doing that,” Misty giggled as they pulled apart and nuzzled her nose against Cordelia’s. The girl in front of her laughed and she grinned at her.

“I really like doin’ that too, Cords,” Cordelia smiled and pulled the girl to her again before connecting their lips, “A lot.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia got out of the car the next day after she parked. She grinned at Misty who was getting out and opened the back door to let the puppy jump down from the back seat. He barked happily at no longer being in the car and Cordelia grinned before hooking a leash onto his collar. She grabbed the blanket she’d brought for the two of them before rounding the car. Misty took the leash from her and laced their fingers together with the other hand.

“So, what’re we here for?” Cordelia smiled widely and led the girl through the dense trees.

“Myrtle found this a few years ago. There is a wide array of plants and herbs and it’s just really beautiful,” She felt Misty pull on her hand and turned around to face her only to have the girl pull her into a hug to look into her eyes.

“Ya know what else is really beautiful?” Cordelia bit her lip, “Ya are,” Cordelia giggled and leaned up to kiss the girl.

“That was pretty cheesy, Misty,” The girl shrugged and allowed herself to continue to be pulled through the swamp. Cordelia stopped at a small clearing and looked to Misty who was staring in awe. She took the leash and let the puppy off of it before spreading the blanket out on the grass and sitting down before reaching her hand up to the girl.

Misty smiled down at her and sat down on the blanket with her. She pulled Cordelia to lean back against her and wrapped her arms around the girl’s middle, “Hey,” Cordelia looked up, “I’m just real glad that I have ya,” Cordelia smiled and shifted so she could face the girl. She cupped Misty’s cheek and looked into blue eyes.

“You never have to worry about that. I’m glad I have you too,” Misty grinned and nodded and Cordelia leaned forward to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

oooOOooOOooo

“And she likes her?” Stevie looked up at Myrtle who had stepped away from the stove and was looking at her.

“She really does,” Myrtle smiled softly, “And from what I can tell, Misty is crazy about her too,” The red headed woman nodded.

“Good. She deserves that,” Stevie nodded in agreement, “Does Fiona know?”

“She doesn’t know that they’re officially together.. But I think she’s okay with the idea of it,” Myrtle looked shock, “You just have to see them together I guess.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Myrtle, I love you, but I’m starving,” Misty giggled and Cordelia glared at her. The red headed woman rolled her eyes and looked to the girl.

“Cordelia, so help me, get out,” She pointed to the door and Cordelia laughed as Misty pulled her out of the room, “Thank you, dear,” Misty just shot a grin her way as she pulled the girl from the room by her hand. She was led upstairs and into her bed room before Misty let go.

“She said I had to leave. She didn’t say I had to go this far,” Misty giggled.

“I’m gonna distract ya. That good with ya?” Cordelia bit her lip and nodded. Misty cupped her cheek before using her thumb to coax the lip from between her teeth. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the girl’s bottom lip and pulled back to grin at her. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Misty moaned lightly into her mouth and deepened the kiss when Cordelia opened her mouth to her.

The wild blonde felt Cordelia pushing her backwards and grinned slightly into their kiss. She felt the backs of her knees hit the bed and sat down before pulling the girl with her. Cordelia straddled her lap and finally pulled back to look at her. She smiled and leaned forward to trail open mouthed kisses along Misty’s jaw and around to her ear. 

Cordelia bit down lightly before soothing with her tongue and trailing her tongue back to Misty’s lips. The wild blonde connected their lips again and pulled Cordelia even closer by the grip she had around her waist. The shorter girl moaned and rolled her hips into Misty causing both of them to let out a moan. She pulled back, both of them breathing hard, and stared into blue eyes. She started to lean back in before hearing a knock at her door. She stood quickly and the door was pushed open.

Stevie stepped in and looked at the two of them before holding up a hand, “I don’t want to know. Dinner is ready,” She left the room and the two girls looked at each other before laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Cordelia was laid along the couch after dinner with her head in Misty’s lap. The wild blonde was looking down at her with adoration written all over her face and Cordelia giggled lightly as Misty trailed her finger tips lightly over her facial features. Myrtle was stood in the doorway and grinned before walking back into the kitchen.

“I see what you mean now,” Stevie looked up and Myrtle gestured to the other room. The blonde walked into the door for a moment too before walking back into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

“It’s almost enough to give you a toothache.”

“Oh you leave that girl alone. She deserves to be happy,” Stevie nodded.

“Both of them do.”

oooOOooOOooo

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Cordelia reached up and grabbed Misty’s hand and laced their fingers together. She brought their joint hands to her lips and pressed soft kisses to Misty’s knuckles.

“I dunno. You’re the one who lives here,” Cordelia giggled.

“Then you’re getting the grand tour tomorrow,” Misty nodded. Cordelia sat up and turned to face the girl. She leaned forward slightly and grinned, “Now, will you kiss me please?” Misty giggled before nodding and leaning forward to bring their lips together.

oooOOooOOooo

“Dee, I hate shoppin’,” Misty pouted over at her as Cordelia parked in the mall’s parking lot. She giggled and reached over to grab the girl’s hand.

“Misty… I don’t care,” She stuck her tongue out and got out of the car leaving a shocked Misty behind.

“You’re so mean today,” Cordelia giggled and held her hand out wiggling her fingers at the girl, “Fine, I’ll hold your hand but I’m still mad,” Cordelia laughed and laced their fingers together. She pulled the girl toward the entrance and grinned up at her as they made their way inside. 

“I guess I’ll eat lunch by myself then,” She raised her eyebrows playfully and Misty rolled her eyes before squeezing her hand.

“Where ta first, my lady?” Cordelia just giggled and pulled the girl through the mall with her.

oooOOooOOooo

“Cords, ya have tried on the whole store at this point,” She was whining again from her place sat in front of the dressing room while Cordelia changed, “Can we go now?”

“Misty, hush,” The wild blonde bit her lip as she held back her laugh and looked up when the door opened. Cordelia had on a crop top and high waisted shorts, “So?”

“Umm,” The girl just stared before getting up and making her way to Cordelia. She grinned down at her as she wound her arms around the girl’s waist and pulled her into a kiss.

“I’ll take that as you like them?” Misty nodded and kissed her again, “Okay, I’m done now,” Misty smiled, “Let’s go feed you, you bottomless pit.”

oooOOooOOooo

“You girls have fun at the mall?” Misty huffed as she walked in and sat the bags in her hands down.

“Cordelia did,” Stevie laughed and looked to the shorter girl who was just walking in the room and smiling up at Misty.

“Thanks,” Misty just shrugged and Cordelia took the bags upstairs.

“Less than a week and she’s already got you hauling her things around?”

“I don’t mind, she’s too cute,” Misty looked up from her phone wide eyed when she realized what she said and blushed brightly.

“Alright. I guess so,” Cordelia came back down the stairs and looked at her blushing girl friend.

“Stevie, what did you say to her?”

“It was all her, Cordelia,” Cordelia looked over to Misty who just rolled her eyes, “Apparently you’re too cute to carry your own bags,” Cordelia blushed now and Misty groaned before covering her face with her hands, “How much did you buy?”

“The better question would be what didn’t she buy,” Misty huffed out and looked down at Cordelia who raised her eyebrows at the girl, “Well, ya tried everythin’ in that store on I swear!” Stevie laughed and the two looked over to her.

“You do have a habit of trying on everything that catches your eye,” Cordelia rolled her eyes playfully and the woman just laughed before leaving the two girls alone.

“You didn’t seem to mind when I was modeling those clothes for you,” Misty giggled and wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist to bring her closer to her.

“I didn’t mind today, anyway. I was with ya and that’s enough for me,” Cordelia smiled and reached her hands up and locked her fingers behind Misty’s neck. She brought the girl down to her and placed a sweet kiss to her lips.

“You’re perfect.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia pulled a brush through her hair and brushed her teeth before pulling on pajama shorts and a tank top. She made her way to the room next to hers and pushed the door open quietly. She grinned when she saw Misty standing in the room facing away from her and walked to her before wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist from behind. Misty jumped before letting out a giggle turning in the girl’s arms.

She smiled down at Cordelia before leaning down to peck her lips. Cordelia grinned up at her and pulled her into a hug. Misty felt her heart skip a beat and wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s shoulders as the shorter girl laid her head down on her chest. They held each other like that for a few moments before Cordelia yawned. 

“Tired?” Cordelia nodded against her and felt herself being pulled toward the bed. Misty laid the two of them down and pulled the girl into her arms. She placed a kiss to her forehead and felt Cordelia bury her face into her neck, “Good night, Cordelia.”

“Good night, Misty.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Where’s Cordelia? She’s usually up by now,” Stevie looked up at Myrtle where the woman was standing in front of the stove.

“She’s still in the bed,” Myrtle furrowed her eyebrows. Stevie just nodded.

“Well, I want to tell her good bye before I leave, so,” She left the room and Stevie just smirked to herself. The red headed woman made her way upstairs and knocked lightly on Cordelia’s door. When she received no answer, she pushed it open. The bed obviously hadn’t been slept in and she raised an eyebrow before looking to the door next to the girl’s, “She wouldn’t,” She pushed that door open and her jaw dropped.

Misty was laid in the middle of the bed with Cordelia in her arms. The shorter girl’s face was tucked into Misty’s neck and their legs were obviously tangled together under the sheets. She was about to wake the two of them when Cordelia whimpered lightly in her sleep and Misty stirred only long enough to tighten her hold on the girl and drop a kiss into her hair. Her face softened and she left the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

“You find her?”

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew. She’s not subtle,” Myrtle nodded, “They’re not-”

“I know,” Stevie nodded, “It’s cute. Misty’s really protective of her,” Stevie nodded.

“Cordelia’s the same way about her too. Don’t say anything about either of them to the other that might be taken the wrong way,” The red head nodded, “I just don’t see how they move without whacking each other.”

“I know, that girl’s holding her so tight and Cordelia is pushed right up against her. They’re going to kill each other in their sleep one night.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke and nuzzled her face into Misty’s neck as she did so. She felt the girl’s arms tighten around her waist and pressed a soft kiss into the warm skin. Misty shifted slightly and Cordelia trailed soft kisses up to her lips before kissing her sweetly. The wild blonde kissed her back, now fully awake and Cordelia grinned into their kiss.

“Good morning.”

“Mornin’, Dee,” Cordelia smiled and kissed her again, “I like wakin’ up with ya in my arms,” The shorter girl nodded and pressed a kiss into Misty’s cheek, “Our beds are a little small ta sleep together.”

“I don’t know. We’ll just have to sleep really really close together,” Cordelia shifted impossibly close to the girl and threw a leg over hers, “I think we can make it work,” Misty giggled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She tugged the girl closer with the grip she had on her waist and looked into deep brown eyes.

“I think we can too.”

oooOOooOOooo

“You didn’t cook did you?” Stevie looked up and rolled her eyes as the two girls walked into the room.

“No, I didn’t cook, Cordelia. Myrtle came by earlier,” Cordelia nodded.

“I would have come down and spent some time with her,” Stevie smirked.

“Well she went up there to wake you up,” Cordelia’s eyes widened, “I think she was a little shocked,” The girl blushed.

“We’re not-” Stevie held her hand up.

“I know, she knows. You don’t have anything to worry about, little one. You’re an adult; you can make your own choices,” Cordelia nodded and looked over to Misty who was still half asleep. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl’s hand before leading her to get their breakfast. Stevie just watched on and grinned at the two of them.

oooOOooOOooo

“Hey, Mist?” She pushed the door to the girl’s room open. Misty was standing in the room with just her panties, “Ahh! Sorry,” She blushed hard and stepped back out of the room. Misty rolled her eyes grinning and threw some shorts and shirt on before stepping next door and knocking on the girl’s door, “I’m too embarrassed to speak to you,” Misty giggled and pushed the door open. She closed it back and crawled up beside Cordelia on the bed. She was on her back with her arm thrown across her eyes, “I mean it.”

“Baby doll, my back was ta ya. Ya didn’t see nothin’ and I wouldn’t have cared if ya had,” Cordelia’s heard skipped a beat at the endearment but she still didn’t look at the girl, “Cordelia, look at me,” She shook her head and heard Misty laugh, “I wanna see them beautiful brown eyes. Please look at me,” Cordelia sighed before removing her arm and opening her eyes to look at Misty who was sat cross legged on the bed beside her, “There we go,” She grabbed the girl’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“I’m sorry, Mist,” The wild blonde shook her head.

“There ain’t nothin’ for ya ta be sorry about, Cords,” Cordelia sighed but nodded. Misty grinned and laid down beside her. She cupped the girl’s cheek and gently brought her face to her, “Can I kiss ya now?” Was whispered against her lips and Cordelia leaned forward to kiss her passionately. Misty gasped but opened her mouth when Cordelia’s tongue requested entrance. They pulled away a few moments later when they needed air, “I like ya a lot, Cordelia Goode,” The girl smiled widely and pecked Misty’s lips.

“I like you a lot, Misty Day.”


	19. Chapter 19

Cordelia was sat in the corner of the couch that night. Misty was laid along the couch with her head in the girl’s lap. Cordelia was running her hands through Misty’s hair gently and felt the girl shift so she could look up at her, “I really like when ya play with my hair,” Cordelia looked down at her and smiled.

“I really like playing with your hair,” Misty grinned and caught the hand in her hair. She brought it to her mouth a placed a kiss to the back of the girl’s hand, “I really like it when you get all cutesy too,” Misty scrunched her nose up at her and the girl laughed.

“Ya make me feel like actin’ cutesy,” Cordelia felt her heart swell and bit her lip. Misty reached up and cupped her jaw before pulling her lip from her teeth gently, “I like it when ya do that too,” Cordelia laughed lightly and turned her head to press a kiss into Misty’s palm, “Ya make me real happy,” Cordelia bent down and brought her lips to the girl’s.

“You make me so happy, Misty,” The wild blonde smiled up at her and rolled so her face was facing her stomach, “I thought you wanted to watch this?”

“No, I just wanted ta snuggle,” Cordelia laughed.

“I would have cuddled with you, baby,” Misty looked up at her.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” The wild blonde grinned and nuzzled her nose into the flat stomach in front of her. Cordelia giggled and ran her fingers gently through wild curls again.

oooOOooOOooo

When Stevie walked into the living room later, Cordelia was straddling Misty in her lap. She raised an eyebrow until she realized both girls were asleep. Misty had her arms protectively wrapped around Cordelia and the shorter girl had her face buried in wild hair. 

Stevie walked to them and tapped Cordelia gently. The girl snuggled farther into Misty and Stevie rolled her eyes, “Cordelia,” Brown eyes finally opened and looked at her, “Go get in the bed. You two aren’t going to feel too good if you sleep like this all night,” The girl nodded and Stevie stepped back out of the room.

“Misty,” The swamp witch wrinkled her nose but didn’t wake. Cordelia nuzzled her nose into Misty’s and watched blue eyes open slowly, “Let’s go to bed, Misty mouse,” The girl nodded and stood with the girl in her arms before walking up stairs with her, “I can walk you know?”

“I know,” Cordelia just laughed and laid her head down on the girl’s shoulder. Misty laid them both down on the bed and pulled Cordelia close to her, “G’night, Cords.”

“Good night, Misty.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke to someone running their fingers through her hair, “What are you doing awake before me?” The girl giggled and Cordelia finally opened her eyes to look into blue eyes.

“It’s ten thirty,” Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows, “I guess ya were tired,” Cordelia nodded and rolled into the girl’s arms.

“Hold me?” Misty wound her arms around the girl.

“Anytime ya want,” The shorter girl pressed a kiss to the wild blonde’s cheek in thanks, “You’re so damn cute,” Cordelia looked up at her and blushed, “I mean it. Ya are.”

“Thank you,” Misty pressed a kiss to her forehead, “But you’re the adorable one here,” Misty shook her head.

“Nope. Ya are,” Cordelia giggled.

“We’re going to have to agree to disagree on this issue then,” Misty giggled.

“I love ya so much,” Cordelia froze and looked into wide blue eyes, “Shit, I didn’t mean ta say that,” Misty brought her hands up and covered her face, “Dammit. I wasn’t goin’ ta tell ya,” Misty groaned.

“Misty?” She shook her head and Cordelia reached and pulled her hands from her face, “Come on, baby blues. Look at me please?” Misty finally opened her eyes and looked at her, “Why wouldn’t you want to tell me? Did you say it by accident?”

“Yeah.”

“So, you didn’t mean it?”

“Oh my gosh. No! I meant it. I really meant it. I just didn’t wanna say it too soon and freak ya out,” Cordelia nodded, “I’m so sorry, Cordelia.”

“I love you, Misty.”

“I know that it’s probably too earl-.. What?”

“I love you, Misty Day. I love you so much,” Blue eyes filled with tears and she crushed her mouth to Cordelia’s in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her close to her as she deepened the kiss. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty as well and slipped her tongue into Misty’s mouth. They both moaned at the taste of the other and Misty pulled away to trail wet kisses along Cordelia’s jaw and around to her ear.

“I love ya so much, Cordelia,” The girl shivered as Misty bit down lightly on her ear lobe and turned her head to catch the girl’s lips with her own again. They finally pulled back and looked at each other panting. 

“Damn, you’re really good at that,” Misty giggled and pecked her lips again.

“What are we doin’ today?”

“We’re the only ones here. So I say we lay here and be lazy all day. Plus, I just want you to hold me for a while,” Misty nodded and pressed a kiss to the girl’s forehead.


End file.
